Silver Chain
by Random-tan
Summary: Hanazono Karin was hospitalized for nearly a year in a coma, most people believing she would never wake again. With her sudden awakening, a domino chain of deaths follow...completely unthinkable and unforgivable.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A new story. Not a oneshot, but one that will continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin.**

**Claimer: I **_**do**_** own the plot, so please do not claim it as your own. Otherwise a giant turtle will come to you at night and eat your guts. **

**Enjoy~**

**~Random-tan~**

**

* * *

**

_I desire God power._

_Raw power, tunneling through me. I failed so many times, I had stopped counting. Even if you counted on your finger and toes twice, you were nowhere near the amount._

_Somehow I knew that a chance always lay in front of me, except I was blinded to it. Until one day, when I lay in the world of dark dreams, it came to me, smacking my face with knowledge._

_How foolishly simple and easy it was. The answer was so in reach. My lips curled into a smile._

_It was so easy. I had mastered walking in dreams a long time ago, and transporting myself into a solid object was trickier-but I had done it before._

_The realm of God was close. I was going to become God, and I would not fail. _

_The first thing to do was to get close to the target. It would be no problem. Unlike Kuga Jin, she was weak and easily won over. Her heart was as open as an abandoned fawn, and I was positive I could get her._

_Hanazono Karin.

* * *

_

"Karin-chan! It's time for bed. You shouldn't be staying up so late." Himeka's voice carried through the house, reaching the ears of a girl sitting cross-legged on the bed, playing with a small cat.

"All right, Himeka-chan! Good night!" Hanazono Karin dropped the false mouse on the floor, the cat leaping after it. "Come, Shii-chan. It's time for bed."

"Nya~ All right." Shii-chan joined Karin under the sheets, shivering. "It's cold~nya."

"It'll get warmer," Karin promised, pulling the lamp cord, extinguishing the light. "Just sleep."

* * *

_So close...fall asleep, silly girl. Your body is mine now. My plan is brilliant. You will believe anything I say.

* * *

_

Sleep did not come easily for Karin. She tossed and turned, trying out different sleeping positions. Nothing worked. In the end, she adjusted herself in the most comfortable position possible, and closed her eyes, refusing to open them to force her to dreamland.

She floated in the land of dreams, and found herself drifting along a current of dark, swirling purple. A voice floated out to her. "Karin."

"W-what?!"

"It's me. It's me, Karin. Kujyou Kazuto."

"Eh?!"

"You are in danger...again. Battles will be fought again, and I refuse to leave you unarmed. I have created a single new Kamika ring, and you are the only one who will qualify to have it."

"M-me? But what about Kazune-kun? He's surely better than me...and Micchi too. Even Jin-kun."

"Karin. Please. Just-just accept this." A pleading tone fell into the voice. "I want everybody to stay safe."

"All right." After the words left Karin's mouth, a white ring floated towards her. She slipped it on.

"The new Kamika ring will tell you when you are in danger. Stay safe, Karin." The voice faded, leaving Karin in the purple-black mist.

"I will," she promised.

* * *

_The plan went without a hitch. The stupid girl didn't even think that Kujyou Kazuto didn't even exist anymore, since he's dead._

_I'm not. I'm sealed inside the ring that I passed on to Hanazono Karin. The ring of Zeus. Indeed, the ring is a Kamika ring, and it enables her to Kamika. But even though that was a truth, another was a lie._

_The ring does not tell her when she is in danger._

_It tells her when to kill.

* * *

_

_In the night, a beautiful white ring materialized in a girl's bedroom.

* * *

_

The sound of a ringing alarm clock awoke Karin. Irritated, she swatted at it, resulting in pain as she slammed her hand on a hard metal ring. "Ow!"

Cursing, she picked up the ring. It was pretty piece of jewelry, with a pure white gem with a silver setting. She breathed on the gem, rubbing it with her finger.

The moment her finger touched the ring, memories of her dream flooded back to her. Kujyou Kazuto…danger…Kamika…

Karin took a deep breath. "I will protect everyone," she swore, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Without a sound, the ring glowed brightly, and turned deep black-red. The ring seemed to tighten around Karin's finger, before slowly melting into her skin. She cried out, before slumping onto her bed.

* * *

_I have taken over Hanazono Karin's body._

_The world will truly begin when Hanazono Karin will awakens, and God becomes a new person. _

_Me._


	2. Awakening

**Here it is. Chapter 2.**

**I apologize for the wait; Schoolwork is weighing me down, thus resulting in less time for me to write. Chapters might come out at this rate, so please do not badger me when chapters may come out, or telling me to "update soon." I appreciate all your comments, but telling me to update faster is just plain annoying.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Kamichama Karin. Koge-Donbo* does.**

**~Random-tan~**

**

* * *

**

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps_.

Kujyou Kazune gently touched a golden curl that dangled off the mattress, and carefully lifted it back onto the bed. She didn't stir once.

_Karin...where are you? I...I call for you every day, and yet I can't find you. Your soul is lost, and has no desire to return. Are you trapped? Karin, please wake up!_

"Kazune-chan?" A gentle voice broke Kazune's thoughts, jerking him out of his desperate state. "I brought some food for you."

"Himeka..." He glanced up, watching as the dark-haired girl set down a bag on the nightstand-he noticed the food was from his favorite restaurant as well. "You didn't have to."

"But I know Kazune-chan never eats!" Himeka accused. "Whenever I bring you the hospital food, you always throw it away when I'm gone. So I thought you might want to eat if you had your favorite _miso_ soup, and custard _taiyaki_."

"But..." He bitterly opened the bag and held the hot styrofoam cup, as well as the paper-wrapped fish-shaped pastry.

"No buts, Kazune-chan. K-Karin-chan would want you to eat. You can't lose all your strength."

"Thanks..." He peeled back the cup lid and took a sip of the salty liquid. Himeka looked more encouraged, and began to walk towards the door. "I'm going to go home now...I want to stay, but Kyuu-chan can't handle everything on his own. Take care of Karin-chan."

"Bye."

Once she was gone, Kazune poured the _miso_ soup down the sink drain and threw the _taiyaki_ into the very bottom of the trash bin, where Himeka wouldn't find it.

--

_I feel like it's time._

_I can see that Kujyou is weakening. When he is weak, it's perfect for me to attack. Yes._

_I've spent months inside Hanazono Karin's body. Her consciousness, her real self, is sealed away in a part of the ring. I've spent time learning how to work this body, and how she acts-who she calls "-chan", and so on. I feel like I've mastered this body perfectly. This was most definitely the right choice to make._

_I feel strong tonight. Tonight, I will wake up Hanazono Karin's body...and she will live again...but truly, it will be _me_ living again._

_Yes...it's time._

* * *

Himeka arrived during the evening as well, bringing another bag of food. She beamed at Kazune, thinking that he had eaten the soup and pastry she had brought earlier. "Thank goodness, Kazune-chan. Here, its sushi Kyuu-chan and I made tonight. Go on, eat it. I'm staying here for the rest of the visiting hour."

Kazune accepted the plastic box and stared at it. How could he somehow throw this away with Himeka not noticing? Right now, food tasted like crap.

Ugh. There was probably no solution. Dang.

Under Himeka's gaze, he opened the box and took out a smooth seaweed-wrapped sushi. He forced his mouth open, and sank his teeth down into the rice and raw salmon combination. He chewed, and tasted nothing but bitter memories and soggy seaweed.

A flutter. A twitch. Kazune stopped mid-chew, the piece he was holding flopping to the floor. He spat out the half-chewed sushi, and stared.

"K-Kazune-chan?" Himeka hurried to him. "What's wrong?"

Another twitch. Her hands jerked. The beautiful gold locks that had been lying there for so long swished, and a hint of green irises showed. Himeka covered her mouth with her hands. "I-It can't be!" She flung open the door. "Doctor! Doctor! Nurse!"

With a final jerk, Hanazono Karin opened her eyes, emerald gemstones gazing up at the ceiling. Kazune shot out of his chair. "Karin! Karin!"

She blinked, and drew herself up. "K-Kazune-kun? Himeka-chan? What happened?"

"Oh, Karin!" Himeka and Kazune hugged her instead of answering her question. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

_I should be thankful I'm all right_, she thought. _I thought the awakening would go all wrong. I had the strength, fortunately, and now..._

In the chaos that followed Karin's awakening, nobody noticed a beautiful silver chain appear on her neck. From the beautiful silver chain dangled a lovely white ring set in silver.

_It has begun!_

_

* * *

_**A few notes:**

**_Miso_ is a type of Japanese soup consisting of stock mixed with miso paste. A variety of ingredients can be added into the soup.**

**_Taiyaki_ is a Japanese fish-shaped cake with many types of filling inside. Most often it is filled with red bean, but custard, chocolate, etc. can be also used.**

**Chapter 3 might not be up for a while, as I stated above.**

**Review if you'd like. All reviews accepted. Flames too. **

**~Random-tan~  
**


	3. 烏丸 キリオ

**Chapter Three of my KCK Murder Story.**

**Actually, I'm not too fond of this chapter. But it's the best I could do. Sorry. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin. Koge-Donbo does.**

**Notice: I may be changing the rating from "T' to "M" for violence. Please tell me if you think I need to change the rating. Thanks.**

**~Random-tan~

* * *

**

"Hanazono-san! I heard good news on your recovery!" Michiru held out a bouquet of sweet lilies, the fragrant flowers casting their smell all over the brown-haired girl's room. Her nostrils flared, then she put on her "I'm-so-happy" face.

"Ah, thank you so much, Micchi!" Karin set the bouquet in a small glass vase that she had just received from Jin. "Thanks!" _Damn. I hate flowers. So beautiful and lovely…and yet so wasteful and unneeded. Tch!_

"Karin-chan." A brown-haired woman with short hair came over. "I'm glad to see you awake again, and recovering at home, instead of at the hospital. Are you feeling better?"

"Kirika-senpai! Yes, I'm feeling better, thanks!" Karin smiled again, forcing the corners of her mouth up into a huge grin. _Ugh. It's my daughter, Kirika. Don't tell me that failure of a son is…here…_

"Amateur Goddess!" A man wearing glasses was dragged up by Kirika, looking thoroughly harassed. "Kirika! I can walk, you know!"

"Kirio! Er…I mean, Glasses Guy! What are you doing here?"

Fortunately, nobody noticed her stumble. Instead, Kirio began to explain. "IT WAS KIRIKA WHO DRAGGED ME HERE, OKAY? I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE."

"I see." Karin accepted a small parcel that Kirika handed her, and unwrapped it. It was a set of chocolates. "Thank you so much, Kirika-senpai." She beamed at the red-eyed woman again.

But secretly, she was glancing at him-the one she wanted revenge on. _The one who failed to let me use his body properly. The one who must go first_.

* * *

"Karin-chan, everybody has left. What do you want for dinner?" Himeka peered around the doorway, poking her head into the room.

_Dang. What does that girl like to eat, anyway? I didn't bother to find that out... Shoot.  
_

"Uh…_okonomiyaki_ with _unagi_," Karin muttered, taking a wild guess. To her surprise, Himeka smiled and clapped her hands together.

"All right! I see Karin-chan misses her favorite foods! I'll prepare it immediately. I'm guessing you want some onigiri too, right?"

"H-Himeka-chan, you know me too well. Yes, I'd like some onigiri too." _Thank goodness. Luck saved me. Seems like this stupid girl like unagi as well._

* * *

The moon shone full as Karin slipped out of her bed, casting a ghostly light across her bedroom floor. Slipping on a jacket, she opened her room window and after glancing behind her, jumped.

Gracefully, Karin landed on the cold soil, twigs jabbing into her ankles. A small trickle of blood leaked out of a scratch, but she ignored it. Pain to this amount was nothing. She had a much more important mission to do.

She proceeded to calmly open the gates of the Kujyou mansion and walk out. After a moment's thought, she snapped the lock, but making it seem like it was still closed. She smiled a little, and turned her feet towards the next grandest house in the area.

The silver chain had slipped out of her nightgown when she had taken the leap out of the window, and was now bouncing against her chest. The color was no longer pure white, but deep, bloody red. The ghastly color bleached all of its surroundings, creating a world of guilt.

The sidewalks were empty, the roads silent. The streetlamps flickered faintly, barely illuminating the pitch-black street. The only sounds were the quiet steps of a girl wearing a silk nightgown and her breathing.

Finally Karin stopped in front of another metal gate, the clasp firmly locked. She took off the blood-red ring and touched it to her lips, before pressing it onto the gate lock. The gate soundlessly opened. She stepped inside the property, closed the gate, and grasped the ring.

"It's time," she whispered. "You have failed me…and now it is time for you to die."

_Yes…let's go. It's time for you to die, my lovely little one…time…_

With a shower of dark sparks, the blood-red ring turned a deep black, before sprouting prickly vines and enfolding the girl. The rose vines tighten considerably around her, thrashing. Dark liquid splattered the stones below where Karin stood in the air, coated with thorns. Before long, the entire ground was covered in blood.

With a soft hiss, the rose vines melted away, leaving Karin in a Kamika-and a dangerously long blade. _What a delicious feeling. Power soaring though me…but not enough. Soon, when I take his life…his power will all be mine. I shall drink his life and power…and feel more powerful than ever. Delicious. Now…time to have some fun._

_Hmm..._ She unlocked the catch of _his_ bedroom window, and let herself in. She dangled the scythe over his sleeping head. She giggled a little. "Wake up," she smirked. "It's more fun with you awake."

* * *

_Hm? I have the feeling I'm being watched…eh?! _

* * *

Karin giggled again. "You've awakened, aren't you?" She poked the cheek of a stirring man. "Fufu!"

The man's mouth gaped open. "W-what? What are you doing here? And is that a Kamika?"

Karin laughed. "Of course it is, you fool. Any last words?"

"Wait! What? What are you doing? At least tell me!"

"Are those your last words? How pitiful. Here I go!" She swung the scythe. "Ah!"

* * *

//_Blood…spilling like a broken glass bottle. It oozed, turning into sticky puddles. It dripped off the man's fingers , staining the spotless white carpet his sisters had cleaned guilty red...//

* * *

_

"There it is," Karin breathed. She watched as a plain silver ring rose out of his body, right where the heart would be. She gathered the silver ring, and pressed it against the elaborate ring on her own neck. The silver ring melted into the other one, Karin's own ring glowing brighter than ever.

She closed her eyes. "Ahh…I feel so much better." She clasped her hands over the ring. "I'm one step closer…"

The glow faded away, revealing a second silver coating around the stone. The stone had transitioned from pitch black to pure white.

Karin swung open the window again, and paused. She looked at the bleeding, bloody body lying on the futon. "Good-bye, Karasuma Kirio."

* * *

_**Unagi**_** is a freshwater eel in Japan.**

**_Okonomiyaki _a Japanese pancake. _Okonomi_ means "what you like", and _yaki_ meaning "grilled". Toppings and batters vary according to region. I just threw in unagi because in the anime, Karin's favorite food is _unagi_. **

**One note: For people who might think Karin's "Ah!" up when she swings the scythe is actually the victim's, it's not. It's her "battlecry". Hopefully that clears up some things.  
**

**Again, please tell me if this is too violent for "Teen" and you think it should be moved to the rating "Mature".**

**~Random-tan~  
**


	4. 烏丸 霧火

**I cannot believe how long this chapter is.**

**It took me a heck of a long time to type up as well. x.x**

**It has 1,884 words not counting the author's note. D8  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin. Koge-Donbo does.**

**Enjoy~**

**~Random-tan~

* * *

**

_Poor little child. She's always been ill and sick…I pity her…_

_No! Shut up! Leave me! I-I'm fine! I have people who love me…j-just go! I'm not alone! Stop pitying me…I have my onee-chan and onii-chan, you know! I'm not alone…so just shut up!_

Her body thrashed before her brilliant red eyes opened, staring up towards a pink ceiling. A stuffed elephant lay across her neck, while her left hand was curled around a rag doll with wide blue eyes. _Ah…that dream again?_

Suddenly feeling desperate for company, she stumbled out of bed, dragging the doll with her. The doll's yarn curls gently bounced up and down as she was pulled, her face frozen in happiness even as she was somewhat brutally yanked. "Kirika-chan," she called. "Onee-chan!"

"Himeka!" The voice came from the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Kirika-chan. I'm hungry."

She heard a laugh. "I'm baking some pork bread, Himeka. Why don't you call your brother to come eat?"

"Okay!" She carefully put her doll back down. "I'll be back soon, okay Hikari?" She patted the bright yellow locks before hurtling down the hall, calling for her brother. "Kirio-chan! Wake up! It's breakfast time!"

Silence met her words. She called again. "Kirio-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up! Otherwise Himeka, Hikari-chan, and Kirika-chan are going to get you!"

Again, there was nothing. Curiously, she tiptoed towards Kirio's bedroom, stopping before the grand white wooden door. She lightly tapped on the door with her knuckles. "Kirio-chan?"

She rapped harder. "Kir-i-o-chaaan! Kirika-chan even made bread. Wake up!"

When nobody answered, she tilted her head in confusion. She stood there for a few seconds, her brow furrowed in concentration, before her face became irritated. Himeka was at her last straw, and she flung open the door. "Kirio-chan!"

* * *

_The ring…it's pulsing. I can feel his spirit ring attempting to leave me, attempting to return to his "loved ones". Hmph. Ahahaha!

* * *

_

The scene in front of Himeka's eyes seemed to blur up. She swayed, before collapsing to the ground. "Kirio-chan?"

Shakily she stood up again and took a step towards her brother. "Onii-chan? Wake up."

Her foot stepped in something damp. She gasped, recoiling as something red stained her heel. The scent of iron tainted the air, as well as something foul-something like rotten meat.

Numbly, Himeka sat down on the once-white carpet, her head thumping hollowly as it hit the floor. She stared up at the ceiling.

She wished she hadn't left Hikari. She wished she hadn't left Kirika. She wished she hadn't even left the comfort and security of her own bedroom.

_Oh God, please, just let this be a nightmare. Please, God!_ She took hold of her skin and pinched it tightly with her fingernails. Pain rocketed through her body, and the pinched flesh turned bright red. Tears dripped out of her eyes, but she refused to let go. _This is a dream…a dream! _

"Himeka?" Kirika's voice rang through the hall. "Are you there?"

She forced herself up again, swaying precariously. "K-Kirika-chan! H-help…"

Kirika swished in, her eyes searching. Her mouth fell open, but otherwise she stayed…calm. She did not even cry. Quickly, she hurried over and enfolded Himeka in a great hug. "Oh, Himeka…"

But Himeka said nothing. She did not even notice the bear-like comfort of the hug, did not even notice Kirika's arms folding tighter and tighter around her. She only saw one thing.

Kirika had come in carrying a kitchen knife, and the silver knife had red at the tip.

_O-onee-chan…y-you...the one who made_ _me Hikari-chan…you…did…this…he's…gone.

* * *

_

"Himeka. Don't you want to eat?" Kirika's voice's reached the girl's ears, but she shook her head.

"No." Himeka buried her face in her arms, causing one of her wire flowers to tip over and flutter to the floor. Her black ribbons were in danger of slipping away, and yet she did not even bother to fix it.

"Come on, Himeka. The funeral is today. You need to keep your strength up. Nii-san would want you to eat."

_Lies! Shut up!_ Silently, she shook her head. "No! Go away. I don't feel like eating. I'm not hungry."

"All right. Suit yourself." The sound of footsteps receded in the hall, leaving a small girl crouched in the corner of a pink room.

Carefully, she stood up. She wore the funeral clothes that Kirika had picked out for her-a heavy, silk gown covered in fine black lace and ebony beads. There was a matching pair of shoes, stockings, and a hat. Those lay in a haphazard pile on her bed, as if someone had thrown them there.

"Kirio-chan," she whispered. She clutched Hikari to herself, weeping tears. Just a few hours ago, a maid had been sent with a tiny black doll kimono fit to clothe Hikari. Himeka had slammed the door on the girl; what were they thinking? To lift the lovingly crafted hand-sewn clothes made by her brother off her doll? Absurd.

She felt a stroke of defiance. Did she want to people to pity her? No. Did she want to wear this stupid, long dress? No. _I can stand on my own. Kirio-chan would want me to!_

Himeka pulled the long gown off of her, and reached for a set of clothes that she had been given by Kirio just a few months ago but had never worn. _It is time for change…no, revenge.

* * *

_

"Ah, Himeka, you've com--what in the world are you wearing? And what is with your hair?" Kirika held her hand to her mouth, the black leather of her gloves touching her lips.

Himeka walked down the hall, her head held up proudly. She had pulled her hair into two tight curls, and had attached a metal butterfly as well as a red rose to the top of her hair. In exchange for the mourning gown, she wore a short dress with a black skirt and a collar.

"Himeka…"

"Don't call me that. My name is Rika."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Himeka-chan?"

"Wow, she looks so different. I wonder what she did to herself. She looks…older. Prettier."

"It's strange of her to look so elegant and ladylike at her brother's funeral. Weird."

_Hmph._ Himeka sat down in her seat, next to someone familiar-ah, it was Kujyou Kazune. Next to him was his Amateur Goddess.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Kazune said, offering his condolences. "Even though we never got along very much, I feel this loss. It was shocking that he died from an infection."

_Eh? Oh yeah…Kirika said she told everybody it was an infection to prevent panic. _"Yes…thank you. I miss him."

"I'm sorry too," Karin added. "It's really such a pity that such a life was lost…even though he had a weak b—er, I mean that he was our enemy. My sympathy to you, Himeka-chan."

A gentle bell rang, signaling the start of the funeral. Himeka turned to face the priest, sighing.

* * *

The funeral passed, and for days, there was a little peace. Himeka began to eat again, although she ate two meals a day, instead of three, and she took them in her bedroom. Life went on. Kirika almost thought everything was back to normal.

So she thought.

* * *

_Kirio-chan…Hikari-chan…_Himeka lay on the floor, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, as if searching for something. But what was she searching for?

_Kirio-chan…come back!_ She held the doll to her, clutching it as if it were a lifeline. _Help…I want you back!_

"Himeka?" The door opened. It was Kirika, and she was holding an extremely large and elegantly wrapped box. "I brought you a present."

"Don't call me Himeka. My name is Rika." However, she took the box and picked apart the bow, ripping away the patterned paper. What she saw inside made her heart twist, and her stomach plunge.

Inside the box was an assortment of gifts-an expensive blue velvet dress, covered with purple beads and lace ruffs. An extremely fancy porcelain doll with pink glass eyes and a Victorian-style black dress also appeared in the box, the exact opposite of Hikari. There were also games, jewelry, and other things that Himeka delighted in doing.

And yet anger shook through her veins. Th-this…Kirika was trying to replace her one and only onii-chan. _You're not my onii-chan, Kirika..shi. Leave me alone!_

"Himeka, do you like it? I thought that you might like the dress, since its fancy and fits your style. I also thought you might want a new playmate other than Hikari-chan. You can name her anything you like…maybe something like 'Hanako' or 'Akane'."

_Lies!_ Slowly she stood up, shaking. "I…I…"

"Himeka?"

"SHUT UP!"

Face contorted, hair flying madly, she turned to face Kirika. "Are you stupid?!" she asked, her fists clenched tighter than ever. "Do you really think I can forget Kirio-chan that easily?

"Well then, you're wrong, Kirika-shi. I will never forget Kirio-chan. But you! YOU!" Jabbing a finger at the aghast-looking woman, she narrowed her eyes. "You…you killed him, didn't you? I saw you. Your hand held a knife, and it was coated in something red. You…do you really think you can win over my heart that easily? Do you think I would just forget my onii-chan immediately?"

"Himeka, what are you saying? Calling me 'Kirika-shi'? I didn't kill nii-san! Are you all right? Do you have a fever?" Kirika extended a hand. "Let me feel your forehead."

"Don't touch me!" She slapped the hand away. "I will not have the hands of a _murderer_ touch me, especially the one who killed the only who cared for me!"

"Himeka, please listen. I loved you too. Nii-san and I loved you equally. I didn't kill nii-san, Himeka. That morning, I was cooking remember? I was chopping up some meat to put in the bread. That's why the knife was red."

"You're lying," Himeka accused. "It's all lies. That's just like a dumb plea for 'not guilty' on the crime shows I've seen you and Kirio-chan watch."

"Himeka, please. I love you. You'll always be my little sister. I wasn't taking nii-san's place, I only wanted to make you feel more comfortable."

"But do you really think I would give up Kirio-chan's toys that easily? Do you really think I'd throw Hikari-chan and the rest away just like that? That's stupid."

Himeka took a breath. "Why am I even wasting my breath on you? Go. I don't want to see you ever, ever again, Karasuma Kirika!"

"Himeka…listen to me!"

"I SAID TO CALL ME RIKA!!"

She had finally lost it. Blindly, she lunged for the knife that had been brought on one of her food trays. "You foul, evil item," Himeka hissed. "How dare you do such a thing?" She brought the blade above her head, holding it high. "Sayonara!"

* * *

_Ahh! The ring…it's hot…something must be happening…yes…I can feel it...the essence…it's melting into the ring…And yes! There's a second plating around it. Karasuma Kirika…haha!

* * *

_

She stared at the still body of her sister; the knife plunged deep into her breast. Himeka pulled the bloody thing out and wiped it on the blue velvet dress. She then proceeded to shove the doll onto the floor.

Like all porcelain things, she shattered. Pieces flew everywhere; her glass eyes exploded tragically, throwing sparkling dust all over her bedspread. Pieces of china crunched under her feet as Himeka stepped towards her sister for one last time.

She stood, still unnerved by the sight of death and lifeless pieces of doll. She then knelt down, and licked the blood on Kirika's fingers, smirking. "Stupid of you."

* * *

**AND HIMEKA STRIKES.**

**Er. Sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter ^^**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again soon!**

**~Random-tan~  
**


	5. 九条姫香

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. School. NaNoWriMo. Life. **

**Sorry about that. This is one of my longer chapters. It's around 4100 words. o_o**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter Five. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

_What are we going to do? That girl… Karasuma Himeka-no, Rika-sama is completely unpredictable. Now that her siblings have departed from this world, she's the sole owner of the Karasuma estate. The twins had no will, so everything is all Rika-sama's. But she's so young, and she has nobody to take care of her except us. We're just maids. We can't do anything to control her._

_ I know, Kiyomi. I'm scared too. This is what I've been thinking too. Kiyomi, listen. We need to quit our job at the Karasuma estate. I can't take it anymore. What do you say?_

_ T…that's a good idea, Suzuki. I'm too scared to work here. Rika-sama is just so scary. They say she was the one who murdered Kirika-sama. She was right next to Kirika-sama's corpse, covered in blood. Her mouth was damp with the horrible substance._

_ Kiyomi, stop scaring me. Let's go tell Rika-sama about our leaving now. We'll just say that we have family matters. Rika-sama can take care of herself. We don't need to worry about her._

_

* * *

_

Fourteen days.

It had been fourteen days, exactly two weeks since Karasuma Kirika had passed away. Twenty-one days since Karasuma Kirio had left this world. Seven days since nearly all of her maids and servants had resigned, or mysteriously disappeared.

Himeka didn't blame them. She knew she couldn't control herself. At times she refused to eat for days, hurling her trays of food to the ground. After the satisfying clatter, she would subconsciously walk on the broken china with bare feet, ignoring the horrified gasps of the maid.

The maid who had brought her those meals, Kiyomi, had quit, as well as her sister, Suzuki. When they left, Himeka only had two maids and one servant left. She paid them well, and they stayed by her side. For a while, anyway. Before long, all of her employees had left, leaving her alone in the vast, empty house.

At school, Himeka had stopped talking altogether. Mizuki, Himeka's once good friend had not even attempted to encourage Himeka to speak again. In fact, Mizuki seemed wary, even frightened of her. She began to call Himeka "Karasuma-san" instead of "Himeka-chan" or "Rika-chan."

Karasuma Himeka was a disaster. She was a wealthy outsider, and nobody bothered to get close to her. They all knew what might happen if they did.

* * *

"Haven't you noticed something off with Karasuma Himeka?"

Himeka Kujyou looked up, surprised. She neatly placed her pen next to her homework paper. "What did you say, Kazune-chan? Something about my other half?"

Kujyou Kazune made an impatient _tsk_ing sound. "Yes, I did. Have you noticed that Karasuma Himeka has been acting oddly? I can't believe I'm even talking about the Karasumas, but…"

"You're right, Kazune-kun," Karin agreed, her pencil scribbling over a piece of paper. "She has been kind of odd lately."

"She's acting like a freak," Kazune declared.

"Kazune-sama, Karasuma Himeka's siblings have just passed away. And from what I've heard, her maids and servants have all resigned, leaving her unaided. She's going through a time of sadness and stress." Kyuu-chan looked up from his cutting board, his knife held mid-air. He resumed chopping up carrots once he had finished.

"I think that we should help her," Himeka said, in her soft little voice. "She's my other half. I…I want to be friends with her."

"You should do that, Himeka," Karin approved, rather louder than usual. "That's a great thing to do."

_More importantly, it'll get me closer to gaining another soul's ring.

* * *

_

_ Stop talking already, sensei. You're saying nothing but boring, useless crap. Let me go home._

Karasuma Himeka tapped her pencil against her desk, her thumb and forefinger moving exactly together to move the pencil. _Smack…smack…_

If she could of, she would have stopped going to school. She was only in primary school, and she did not care about her education. It was not a top priority. But if she did not attend, people would be questioning her. Ringing the bell of her house, begging for her to come out. She would become the hot gossip of the town, and doctors would think she was ill. Himeka did not want that. She was alone…and she preferred it to stay that way. No one could penetrate that hard brick wall that covered her.

The bell rang. Sounds of bright chatter and scurrying feet filled Himeka's ears as her classmates dashed cheerfully out of the classroom. She quietly packed her school bag and clipped it shut, before beginning to walk out the door. Her shoes were just outside the threshold when a voice called to her. "Karasuma-san?"

She spun around. It was her sensei. "Make sure you study more. Your grades are dropping at a more rapid rate than ever, and if you're not careful, I'll have to put you in the extra tutoring class after school. You're not turning in your homework either. I know what happened to your siblings, and I'm sorry. But you must work harder."

"Yes," she answered, trying to keep hate out of her voice. "I will."

* * *

_Damn. I have to go to the convenience store and buy my evening meal. Oh well. At least it'll only take a few minutes. Then I can go home._

Himeka walked out the front gates, her hands clasping the handle of her school bag. While most girls walked in groups and chatted loudly about boys, movies, and makeup, she walked alone, her dark black curls bobbing slightly with every step. Every time she passed someone, they abruptly stopped talking and turned to stare at her.

With a sigh of resentment, she walked down the street to the store and flung open the glass door. Imperiously, she walked up to the selection of instant meals. Extending a hand, she plucked a package of soft buns out of a wicker basket and turned to grab a cup of instant ramen.

She bumped into someone-no wait, someone bumped into _her_. Angrily, she spun around. "Who—"

Instantly she recognized the flowing blonde tresses, the wide blue eyes, the flawless rose-petal lips. "Oh. Karasuma-san," Mizuki said, backing away slowly. She held a strawberry ice cream cone in her hand, and her mouth was pale pink it. "I'm sorry." With one last terrified look, she fled back to her friends, whom looked just as frightened as their companion.

Her frown deepening even more, she paid for the food and shoved the door open, stomping out. _Those girls. How I hate them! What a shallow lie…"I'm sorry"…? What kind of person says that to me anymore? Lies._

"Ah! Himeka-chan!"

Himeka_-chan? Who dares to call me by such…such a name! My name is Karasuma Rika._ Furious, she haughtily turned around. "It's Karasuma Rika. Who are you?"

"Oh, Himeka-chan, you don't recognize me?" Himeka's eyes registered a girl with rippling black hair and a three blue pearl-like beads in her hair. She was wearing a Sakuragaoka uniform, just like Himeka herself. "It's me."

Himeka squinted. She did look a bit familiar…but she realized how much a fool she looked like, squinting. "I don't know you," she said coolly. "Stranger. Stop calling me 'Himeka-chan' like you know me. You don't."

"But I do know you." The girl gave an encouraging smile, and took a step forward. She pointed a finger toward her chest. "Do you not remember? My name is Kujyou Himeka. I am your other half."

_Impossible…! Well, okay, she might be my other 'half'. Then what does she want?_

"Oh. Kujyou-san. What do you want?"

"I heard you lost both of your siblings recently, and I wanted to offer my condolences—"

"Cut the crap."

She seemed taken aback by that. "Ah…well, you can call me Himeka-chan. I know it's the same name as you…" She gave another tentative smile. "You don't mind, do you?"

_Of course I do._

"I do not share the same name as you. My name is Karasuma Rika. Go away. I don't want to be near you. You are tainting me."

"Himeka-chan, I just want to be friends with you." Himeka Kujyou's boots came closer and closer to her. And what was Kujyou-san doing? Himeka Kujyou took her hands into her own.

"Don't touch me!" she instantly reacted, pulling her hands away, wiping them on her skirt. "Stop it!"

"Hime—ah, Rika-chan, I just want to help you. May I be your friend?"

"No." She attempted to give Kujyou Himeka the coldest glare she could attempt. To any normal person, hell would have frozen over with such a look. But not with Kujyou Himeka.

"I'm sorry then." But the girl was smiling. "Well, if you won't accept my friendship then, at least let me give you this." She held out a small package.

Himeka cautiously took the package and undid the wrapping. Inside was a pastry wrapped in plastic-ichigo daifuku.

"Karin-chan told me that Kirika-senpai told her that you liked ichigo daifuku," Himeka exclaimed in a cheerful tone. "Enjoy it, Rika-chan!"

_Kirika…_Rika gritted her teeth. _This girl…who does she think she is?_

She narrowed her eyes. "Shut up." Without another word, she walked right past Himeka Kujyou, and headed for the Karasuma estate, her dark red eyes glowing with anger. On her way there, she threw the pastry into a rain gutter.

* * *

_I have been waiting for this day!_

Himeka sat on the edge of her bed, still in her nightgown. It was a weekend, and there was no school. That meant Himeka did not have to face any of the brats at school.

_Especially Mizuki. That Hatoba Mizuki makes my blood boil._

But nobody could spoil Himeka's good mood right then. There was no school, nobody to tell her off for walking around in her nightgown without a coat. Jovially, she opened her bedroom door and headed to the kitchen, where she buttered a slice of soft bread. The salty taste of butter filled her mouth, and she washed it down with a refreshing gulp of green tea. Life was not all that bad right now, was it not?

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ For a moment, Himeka looked around, as if she had left an appliance on. She couldn't have possibly left the oven on. She never turned it on in the first place. Then she realized it was the doorbell. Her brow turned downward. Who in the world was calling her? Nobody cared about the Karasuma girl anymore, and the bell was never rung, save for a few idiot door-to-door sellers.

She slapped down her butter knife and slung a long black coat over her nightgown, concealing the much too girly dress. She then proceeded to open the front door and glare evilly at whoever was at the gate.

_Oh, joy._ Her grip on the doorknob tightened as she realized who it was. _It's them. What the heck do they want?_

Kujyou Himeka, Kujyou Kazune, and Hanazono Karin were waiting at the gate. Himeka's brown eyes brightened when she saw the girl. "Ah! Rika-chan!"

_Dammit._

"Good morning, Rika-chan! We all came to visit you to see how you were doing. Do you mind letting us in?" Himeka beamed. Even Kazune's mouth appeared to be turned up at the corners (though it looked somewhat forced), and Karin was giving her a gentle smile.

_What kind of sick attack is this?d_

Her fingernails scrabbled against the gilded doorknob, her fingers reflected in the false golden surface. _Leave. Go away!_

"I…I'm sorry," she said, her voice laced with anger. She swallowed and forced away the hatred, attempting to conceal it. "I cannot allow you into the house right now. I'm…still mourning. Yes, that's right. Maybe another time. Good-bye!"

Without further ado, she slammed the door shut. _What are they doing? They should know by now how much I don't want them to visit. Stupid idiots!

* * *

_

The minutes slipped into hours, which slipped into days. Time ticked faster, faster, until it threatened to shorten the day into twenty-three hours instead of twenty-four.

Everything was still the same. Himeka took the public city bus home now to avoid any more awkward encounters with the Kujyous, and bought her meals from a different convenience store. It cost her a few yen more than the other shop, but at least she didn't bump into Mizuki or anyone like that. She had enough of those awkward moments.

On a normal day after school, Himeka waited at the bus stop, holding her report card in her hands. "It's not like I care about my grades anyway," she muttered, crushing the yellow cardstock in her hands. She had gotten straight D's.

"Karasuma-san," her sensei had told her. "Your grades are quite unstable at the moment. If this continues, you will have to sign up for cram school, or apply for a tutoring program. I will not let you pass into the next grade without a better report card. Understand?"

"What a lousy bitch," Himeka muttered. "Seriously."

_Screech!_ The bus's tires squeaked to a halt. The door opened. "Lousy," she whispered to herself as she boarded the bus. "Very, very lousy."

"Rika-chan! I finally found you!"

Himeka skidded to a halt. _It's her. What is she doing?_

"Rika-chan, finally! I was looking for you all over town but it seems like you've decided to take the bus home. I thought you walked. Oh well!" Himeka Kujyou gave her other half a cheeky grin. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Oh, okay. Is that you report card? Why is it all crumpled up like that? Let me see."

"N-no!" She hurriedly attempted to stuff it into her schoolbag, struggling with the plastic buckle. "It's okay. I don't want you to…"

She felt the yellow sheet being snatched from her hand. Himeka's eyes widened. "Oh wow. You get even worse grades than Karin-chan!"

_Was that supposed to be a compliment? _"Give that back." Himeka lunged for the offending piece of yellow, but the older girl held it out of reach.

"How about I come to your house and help you with your work, Rika-chan? I've always wanted to go back to your house. Okay? You might have to go to cram school if you don't get those grades up, right? I'll help you!"

"N-no! It's all right, please! I don't mind going to cram school, uh…you don't need to teach me. I can manage just fine on my own…"

"But at least I can help you, Rika-chan. Come on, let's go!" Without further ado, Himeka Kujyou had Himeka by the arm and was dragging her along, a bright smile plastered on her face.

_Dammit.

* * *

_

"Rika-chan! Your house is so big! It's just like mine. Oh, have you been to my house yet, Rika-chan? Oh yeah, you haven't. Well, maybe you can visit my house next time!"

Her head swam with the cries and shouts of the other girl. _What is this she doing?_

"Let's go to your room, Rika-chan. I can teach you there. I completely forgot where it's located. Can you lead me there?"

Irritated, she showed the other Himeka to her room. "Here."

"Oh, your room is so nice, Rika-chan. I like your decorations. They're so pretty."

Scowling, Himeka sat down. "They're nothing."

"Oh, but they are something, Rika-chan. Let's do mathematics then. Is this your math book? Okay. Here. What do you not get?"

"Everything."

"Oh, okay then! See this triangle? This side is twenty four meters long, this one is _x_ meters long, and this one is fifty meters long. How long is side _x_?"

"I don't know."

The conversation repeated itself over and over, until sun began to slip behind a large mountain. Himeka Kujyou rubbed her eyes. "Oh, it's late. But you haven't learned much yet. I'll go prepare a snack for us. Okay? Then we can finish the lesson." She slipped off the fancy bedspread and left the room, humming.

_This isn't your house._

Himeka clenched her fists. Why was this stupid, stupid girl here anyway? She should just…just _die_. She wasn't even an invited guest. _She should get out!_

Hated boiled in her veins. _You…I will never forgive you! Never!

* * *

_

"Kazune-kun, I'm going to go out now."

Kazune looked up. "Karin? But it's already starting to get dark. You shouldn't go."

"That's why I'm going out!" Karin exclaimed. "Himeka-chan is at the Karasuma estate. She needs to go home now. I'm going to fetch her."

"Karin, no. I'll get Kyuu-chan to pick her up. I don't want you going out there." Kazune walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, lovingly touching her golden locks. "Please."

"Kazune-kun. I want to go fetch Himeka-chan. Please. Just this once."

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "Fine. Only if I go with you."

Karin's hands curled slightly into a fist, but she immediately released it. "Fine then."

_I don't think it will be a problem if Kujyou accompanies me. I will escape him eventually. For now, I can feel it…my ring is hot …it will not be longer. Soon.

* * *

_

"Rika-chaaan! I brought back some snacks."

Himeka at once dropped her pen to the ground, and shoved her hand behind her back. "Uh. Yes."

"I really hope you like sweet buns," she said, setting two packages on the ground. "They look very good to me. Your cupboards are pretty bare. How often do you go to the market? I should take you sometime."

Himeka clenched her teeth. _That was my evening meal! And no, I don't want you interfering in my private life._ She watched, eyebrows furrowed, as the dark-haired teenager unwrapped the clear plastic surrounding the soft bread and sank her teeth into it. "Rika-chan? Are you not going to eat?"

"Shut up!"

Again, Himeka had lost it. "You…junk! You go into my house without my consent… interrupt me… visit me… eat my food… against my own will! I don't want you here?"

She swiped the sweet bun from Himeka's hands. "You don't deserve to eat such food! You are a piece of low-level trash! Get out of my house. Now!" She tossed the sugary pastry into the garbage can.

"Rika-chan, what's wrong?" Himeka picked up the plastic wrapper of the sweet bun from the ground. "Don't be angry."

"Shut up! Dammit, I want you to die. Go die!"

"Rika-chan, please stop. You're scaring me! Please settle down. Take deep breaths. I'm here, Rika-chan. Just calm down. Let the anger get out of you." The soft-eyed girl extended an arm to her other half.

"Stop it! Don't touch me. I don't want to be polluted by…by you! You're disgusting. I don't even want to look at you."

Something touched Himeka's mind. _D… didn't I say something similar to this… to… Kirika… chan?_

"Rika-chan…"

_No! I don't want those memories! Go away! I have to stop them!_

Himeka's hand curled around something. A knife. _Where had that come from_?

"Rika-chan, stop this. You're really scaring me! I just wanted to help you. I'm your _friend_, Rika-chan. _Friend_."

Something…a whisper touched her mind. _Do it. Now. Make whatever keeps her talking stop… unwind her. She is like a clock. When you take out the batteries…the ticking stops_.

"Rika-chan! Listen to me. Please. Wait, why is your hand covered in ink?"

She wouldn't stop talking! How annoying. Himeka Kujyou grabbed Himeka's hand. Her gentle brown eyes widened once she saw the elegant hiragana over her white skin. "What…?"

"You know too much." Himeka stood up, a knife clenched in her hand. "Way too much. That is why…the clock must stop ticking."

"What…?" Himeka Kujyou whimpered. She glanced at the darkened face of her other half. "What's… going on?"

* * *

_The ring flared, burned. It grew hot, so hot that Karin's flesh turned bright pink under the heat. But she smiled at the beauty of it…of death. She was so near, so close._

_ Kazune hopped over the Karasuma's gate and opened it for Karin, who stepped inside the threshold. _Home…I am home,_ she thought. _Finally_._

_ "Karin! The door is locked." Kazune hopelessly looked at the lock. "Nobody answered the bell either. It chimed about ten times every time I pushed the button. I did it twice. What…"_

Fool_. Soundlessly Karin breezed over and while pretending to be tugging at the doorknob, she bent over so the ring dangling off her silver chain bumped against the lock. Instantly it creaked open._

_ "I guess…maybe I didn't try hard enough." Kazune looked thoroughly bemused. "Well, let's go in."_

_The two of them stepped in. While Kazune marveled at the many ornate paintings and decorations in the Karasuma household, Karin had her hand pressed tightly to her necklace. _It's so hot…

"_Let's go search for Himeka-chan," Karin decided. "Split up. We'll meet back here. Okay, see you!"_

_Without waiting for Kazune's response, Karin ran off. Her hand gripped the necklace like a lifeline, and her green eyes shone. _I've been waiting for this…I'm growing so much stronger…

_She rounded a corner and stood in front of a room. No, Himeka's room. _Wait for it…

_ "KYAAAAAA!!!"_

_ Hurriedly Karin broke open the door. _When it's freshest…

_Himeka Karasuma was lying on the ground, something clutched in her bloodied hands. Her eyes were open, but instantly fell closed once Karin waved her hand at her. _

_ Karin knelt by the still-warm body. At her arrival, a glittering silver ring emerged from the body. She cupped her hands around it and pressed it against the ring dangling off her necklace, until it melted in. There was now another plating around the ring-three extra ones. Once the silver ring had completely dissolved into her ring, she sighed in pleasure. _How…strong I feel.

* * *

"Karin! Are you okay?"

Kazune rushed into the room. "I heard someone scream…I thought it was you!"

"N…no…H…Himeka…" Tears beaded in Karin's eyes. She forced herself to look ill.

Kazune clapped his hands over his mouth, horrified. "Who…"

Kujyou Himeka lay on the ground, her arms flung to the ground. Her brown eyes were wide open, except her eyes with no longer the caring, gentle pupils that everyone had known. Instead, they were glazed over and had a ferocious look to them.

The area around her mouth was covered in a dark, tarry substance-blood. It ran all over her cheeks, clotting and clumping her lovely black hair in reddish-black chunks. The stuff appeared to still be running out from her mouth.

Kazune gently touched a finger to her mouth. "H-Himeka…" he whispered, his voice shaking. "Who…"

He pried her mouth open with care and picked up a tissue from the nightstand. He wiped her lips clean of the substance and began to wash her teeth. He stiffened, and he dropped the tissue. His hands began to shake, and the bright blue eyes of his beaded with pain and horror. "Who…"

"Kazune-kun?"

"H…her…someone cut out the muscle in her mouth. She has no tongue."

_Rest in peace, my darling girl. Sleep well. Not!

* * *

_

Karasuma Himeka stirred, her eyes gaping wide open. "Ah…"

Something sticky was in her hand. She turned it over and carefully opened her fingers. She glanced at the object, and memories flashed back to her. Terrible memories, memories darker than a midnight sky.

"Rika-chan…" A voice struck her. She whipped her head around. She found herself staring into the tear-stained faces of Hanazono Karin and Kujyou Kazune.

"D…do you know anything about this?" Kazune pointed at the girl-her victim. Furiously, Himeka shook her head.

"No. I don't know anything about it. I was sleeping in my bed, waiting for Himeka-chan to return with snacks… and now… this."

Himeka tentatively touched her back. "I'm sorry. You may take Himeka-chan…for…funeral services. I am very sorry I cannot supply you with any more information."

* * *

Once they were gone, Himeka pulled off her shirt and unsnapped her bra. With guilt, she stared at the bits and pieces in front of her.

A bloody tongue. A knife. A pen. And her own hand… Himeka stared at that, too. On the back of her hand, she had written something in hiragana.

_The clock must stop ticking. You can make it stop.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Very bloody chapter. Somewhat explicit as well. Are you guys sure you don't want this rated "M"? I actually have a poll on my profile on this. Feel free to express what you think I should rate this.**

**_Ichigo Daifuku_ is a Japanese mochi-like pastry, stuffed with red beans and strawberries.**

**I'll see you later~ Hopefully the next chapter won't be as delayed =_=  
**


End file.
